The CMRR is an interdepartmental and interdisciplinary research laboratory which provides unique instrumentation, expertise and infrastructure to enable the faculty, trainees and staff of several institutions to carry out biomedical research that utilizes the unique capabilities provided by high field MRI and MRS methodology. In this capacity, as well as being a National Biotechnology Research Resource, CMRR services a very large community of National Institutes of Health (NIH)-funded researchers working in MR physics for biomedical applications, neurosciences, functional brain mapping, brain metabolism, metabolic disorders, and cardiac pathology and bioenergetics. The specific aim of this application is the construction of a new, approximately 2,700 sq. ft. addition to the existing CMRR building. The new addition is for the purpose of establishing a Core Laboratory centered on a new, state-of-the-art ultrahigh field 9.4 Tesla (T) MRI and MRS instrument with a large enough bore size (65 cm clear bore) to perform human and non-human primate (NHP) studies. Currently, space within the CMRR to house this instrument does not exist. Supported by the Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center (WRPRC), and full animal facilities located within the CMRR for animal model studies, as well as the UM General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) for human studies, the proposed addition will represent a major enhancement for interdisciplinary and collaborative research that rely on high field magnetic resonance techniques. The total cost of the proposed addition is projected at $1.5 million. The UM will provide the required 50 percent matching funds.